


And the voices in my head yell "GET HIM"

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly vibes go brrr, Gen, Just So We're Clear, Techno finds Tommy under his basement, Techno's chat is canon, This was posted like not that long after the stream where Techno finds him btw, Tommy's an annoyance and you know what it makes sense, guess how that goes, he said so, therefore I'm gonna just go wild with it, this is really just crack but like with effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “You have voices in your head?” Tommy asks, turning around, walking backwards in the snow. He chuckles a bit, grinning. “What’re they saying?”EYYY HE LOOKS SO HAPPYHappyTommyHappyTommyHappyTommyThank GOD HE'S FINALLY NOT A WHOLE HOMELESS LOOKING MESS“A lot of things.” Techno mutters back, Tommy scoffing.----Techno has chat in his head. I take that concept and run.(In which chat explodes each time Tommy comes around and Techno has to try and not let himself get influenced by their nonsense words)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1055





	And the voices in my head yell "GET HIM"

**Author's Note:**

> *me, running off hype from the stream, half-asleep, drinking apple juice* "So what if I write this reaaalllly stupid idea"
> 
> I love it here

_ HE’S HEREEE _

_ TOMMYYYY _

_ TOMMY’S HERE?!?! _

Techno blinks, willing away the yelling of shock in his head, and tries to cope with his own emotions, watching Tommy skitter away, Techno only at his heels. 

“Tommy.” Techno starts, getting ignored. 

“Nope, nope, goodbye!” Tommy says, and blocks up the basement as he goes down the ladder, Techno frowning, narrowing his eyes. He takes out his pickaxe and follows right behind, coming down after Tommy, just barely catching him blocking up yet another hole.

In his basement. 

Techno breaks the block, finding Tommy already at the bottom, looking up at Techno, laughing nervously. “Ah- No, no, you don’t have to-”

“What is this?” Techno deadpans, leaning down over the opening, and he watches Tommy step back, away from his view, into what looks to be a basement, UNDER his basement. 

“Oh well- you don’t have to come down here!” Tommy tries saying, but Techno’s already climbing down, and as he does, his feet hit the ground, taking in the fact there is a whole small room under here. 

UNDER his FUCKING basement. 

It’s also an entire mess, things thrown around in an organized chaos that only Tommy can always have, and Techno would admire it in a way, if it weren’t for the fact that this is under his  _ basement _ .

Tommy’s rambling, jumping onto a bed by the wall, bouncing up and down and waving his hands, and Techno half catches some of it, half doesn’t, because while he’s processing the fact this kid is living here like a racoon, his chat has apparently exploded at the sight of Tommy being a little shit. 

_ TOMMMYYYY _

_ OMG LOOK AT HIM HE’S JUST JUMPING _

_ Jumpy jumpy, he’s like a little kid lmao _

_ TOMMMY WHAT EVEN IS THIS ROOM PFFFT _

“I’m feeling so jolly, my friend, my other good friend, Dream-” Tommy nods, pointing a finger and holding a palm to his chest, as if he’s about to give a speech.

“HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HERE?!” Techno yells, and he looks back up the ladder, looking at Tommy standing on his bed, and Tommy just keeps on talking like Techno didn’t say anything. 

“-he wasn’t my good friend-?” Tommy mutters quietly, then raises his head up to Techno, finally paying attention, waving his hands. “No, no, this guy called Dream who- we, well- we got like a  _ love-hate _ relationship, you know? Like, like, ah-”

_ SO DREAM ISN’T ON OUR SIDE?!?!? _

_ WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT DREAM _

_ Why is he STILL ON THE BED STOP JUMPING ON THE BED _

_ He’s a literal RACOON _

Techno tries to blink the voices off, shaking his head the slightest bit as Tommy mumbles and rambles some more, and Techno doesn’t think he’s even saying proper sentences, because he just mumbles his words together, finishing off with a “I need my disks back.” 

“...That was not a good summary at all!” Techno yells, Tommy turning away from him as he jumps off the bed, walking across the room. “WHY ARE YOU LIVING HERE, UNDERNEATH MY HOUSE, LIKE A RACOON?!”

_ He  _ **_IS_ ** _ A RACOON _

_ Is he gonna start stealing your trash now _

_ MAKE HIM SIT STILL OMFG _

Techno follows Tommy, going over to some chests and looking through them, and it's all  _ his _ stuff. This gremlin has been stealing  _ his _ things. 

“I mean- Come on, man, so like- hey, stop looking through those- no, wait-” Tommy turns on his heel, wacking Techno in the arm, before going to walk in one direction, then turning to the other, climbing up to a ledge by the right, where there’s a bell hanging from a piece of wood. 

Techno notes that Tommy is like an uncontrollable force right now, and he’s interrupting his  _ own _ sentences, making split decisions this way and that way, and Techno feels like kicking something when Tommy starts ringing a bell, his laugh high-pitched and energetic, his head full of yelling. 

_ LOOK AT HIM GOOOO _

_ BellBellBellBellBellBellBell _

_ MAKE HIM SIT DOWN _

_ BREAK THE BELL DO IT JUST YOINK IT _

“Eyyy, look at this Technoblade, hey- why are you wearing full armor, full netherite-” Tommy crosses his legs, curling up next to the bell, hitting it absentmindedly as Techno glances down to his shining armor, only a few scratches here and there. 

“I’m always in full netherite.” Techno responds, walking up to the ledge and grabbing Tommy by the arm to get him to stop. He still keeps talking. 

“-we’re at  _ home _ , dude, like- oh,  _ behbehbehbeh-  _ you sound like-” Tommy starts talking nonsense, mocking Techno’s voice and swinging his legs out, yanking his arm away from Techno, jumping from the ledge, Techno following. 

“Tommy, I’ve had a long day, I was just executed! I was just executed, Tommy!” Techno yells, and Tommy pauses, laughing softly, clasping his hands together in front of him. 

“Oh, okay, well you-”

“I’m not in the mood for games right now.” Techno says, looking through his inventory so he doesn’t have to look at Tommy run around the room like a hyper dog. 

_ He has no chill _

_ Can you PLEASE just make him SIT STILL _

_ STEAL THE BELL _

“So I was thinking- No wait, I don’t need to talk to you- get out of my room!” Tommy points a finger to the ladder, jumping onto his bed again, bouncing up and down just the smallest bit as he frowns.

“This is  _ my _ house.” Techno huffs, walking up to Tommy. 

_ Is he on drugs????? _

_ YOINK the child _

_ So is he gonna get evicted or is he gonna live like a trash racoon under the basement  _

Tommy shakes his head, waving his arm for Techno to leave. “Get out. Bye bye. Go away- HEY WAIT-” Tommy shrieks as Techno reaches up and wraps an arm around his waist, grabbing him off the bed and flipping him over, dangling the kid by the leg. 

Tommy’s head grazes the ground as he yells, and Techno rubs a hand at his temple, sighing at the voices. 

“This is rude, this is very fucking rude- get out of my room! Oh, I swear, I’m gonna-” 

Techno flips Tommy back over, grabbing the end of his shirt and holding him up, Tommy kicking his legs and swearing, before quickly realizing he’s gonna get nowhere, and he goes still. 

“.....Techno, come on-”

“ _ Please _ shut up.” 

“No, I don’t think I will, actually, put me down, I will yell, oh, you won’t like me when I’m yelling-”

“Do you  _ really _ want to test me when I can throw you around like nothing?” Techno cuts Tommy off, and Tommy’s mouth clicks shut, finally. “Here, look, I can just flip you around again-”

“No, no, wait, I get the pOINT- TECHNO-”

_ GET HIS ASS _

_ BULLY HIM BULLY HIM _

_ Lmao this is just mean at this point _

**Author's Note:**

> Will this go somewhere? Maybe.
> 
> Should I be updating my other actual good stories? Probably. 
> 
> Will I? no. 
> 
> I'm gonna go take a nap. Leave a kudos or something, if you'd like. I love to see it.
> 
> (If you got fanart or something, you can @ me with the username "sircantus" on either insta, twitter, or tumblr. I would love to see it)


End file.
